1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power line tools and, more specifically, to a yoke assembly for reducing strain on an insulator string in a dead end power line arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
Transmission power lines are wires or conductors through which high voltage electric power is moved from point to point. Transmission power lines are fastened to large transmission power poles. For safety reasons, this fastening typically occurs well above the ground. FIG. 1 is an illustration of a series of transmission power poles 100 carrying at least three conductors 105.
Transmission power poles 100 often include a number of dead ends, which are the termination of a power grid. An exemplary dead end is shown in FIGS. 2A-2B, such that between the transmission power pole 100 and each conductor 105 are an insulator string 110 comprising a plurality of insulators 112 and a connector adapter 115. The conductor 105 is not connected to another conductor, and thus terminates at the dead end. For example, the three conductors 105 of FIG. 2A terminate at the insulators 112.
Commonly, insulators 112 are made of a material that does not conduct electricity, such as glass, ceramic, porcelain, or rubber, which resist the flow of electric current. A purpose of the insulators 112 is to prohibit electricity passing from the conductor 105 to the pole 100, and is intended to support/separate electrical conductors without passing current therethrough. Because the transmission power pole 100 may be made of conductive material, e.g., metal, the insulator 112 must be positioned between the conductor 105, which is carrying the electricity, and the power pole 100. Otherwise, the power pole 100 could become conductive, such that the pole 100, itself, is powered with the electricity, which would be dangerous and hence is not desirable.
The adapter 115 connects the conductors 105 to the insulator string 110 and acts a bridge between same. Conventionally, the adapter 115 is T-shaped, such that the three conductors 105 are distanced from each other enough, as to not interfere with the transmission of power or compromise the safety of those in proximity to the power pole 100. Preferably, the three conductors 105 terminate roughly at the three endpoints of the “T.” In this arrangement, the insulator string 110 must be taut in order to be connected to the T-adapter 115, and yet still support the conductors 105.
Unfortunately, some or all of the insulators 112 in the insulator string 110 can become damaged, and/or may need repair. In other situations, the insulators 112 may need to be replaced. Consequently, manufactures have designed assemblies to enable the removal of an insulator string 110 or individual insulators 112, while still maintaining the necessary strain on the conductor 105. Conventionally, a yoke plate, having one or two arms extending between the yoke plate and the transmission power pole, is used to generate the force required to slacken the strain on the insulator string 110, such that it can be repaired and/or removed.
Conventional yoke plates enabling the repair/removal of insulators slide between and around existing hardware on the T-shaped dead end adapter. The yoke plates depend on angled pins, bolts, and the like (herein referred as the “hardware”) for securing to the T-shaped adapter to both the insulator string and the conductor(s). Certainly, by sliding the yoke between and around the adapter, it makes the installation of the yoke difficult. In fact, it can be awkward and problematic to obtain an accurate fit. When replacing/repairing transmission line insulator strings, an operator may be positioned a couple hundred feet above the earth, so it is desirable to enable the process of repairing/removing insulators to occur as safely, easily, and as quickly as possible.
What is needed, therefore, is a yoke assembly to safely and easily secure to an adapter to improve the repair/removal of an insulator string. It is to such a device, method, and system that the present invention is primarily detected.